User blog:Shadow7615/Shadow Reviews - Ant-Man
Hey guys, it's time for the second and final Marvel movie review for 2015, boy, it's only been to months since Age of Ultron graced the cinemas screen, and now we've come to the conclusion of Marvel's Phase 2 movie lineup. And we conclude Phase 2 with a different kind of film, and a different kind of hero, unlike Phase 1 concluding with The Avengers, Phase 2 is concluding with... Ant-Man! Once again, this is a SPOILER FREE Review, and I will only mention content that was released via trailers for the movie, now, For those of you who aren't familar with Ant-Man, Ant-Man in the Marvel Comics is actually a founding member of the Avengers, and much like his name, he is able to shrink in size, but also increase his strength in the process, Hank Pym is the original Ant-Man, and much like other heroes, there have been many people who have taken on the identity of Ant-Man, and in this movie, it's not Hank Pym who's Ant-Man, it's his protege, Scott Lang, who makes for an interesting character, given his past in the MCU. Firstly, a short summary of the plot, per request: Former Con Man, Scott Lang is trying to clean up the wrong doings of his past, his actions are recognised by legendary former C.E.O. Hank Pym, after being discovered, Scott discovers that he has a shot a redemption by becoming Ant-Man, however when the same shrinking technology gets into the hands of potential mass production, Ant-Man must prevent the chaos that could come about! There you go Aqua. Now onto the review, Ant-Man is actually a PG rated film in the Australian Ratings Board, however is still a PG-13 film in other countries, I was actually surprised by this since a PG rating is surprising for a film within this universe, the film itself runs for just under 2 hours, making it a shorter film than Age of Ultron, granted that this film is about 1 hero, unlike the 9 heroes that were in Age of Ultron, but this doesn't change the movie's rating in any way, as just under two hours is great for a single hero's story. Scott Lang is this story's protagonist, which I felt is a really good choice for Marvel to make as Hank Pym and his company Pym Industries had actually already been mentioned prior to this film, way back in Phase 1, so it would make sense that Hank is the overseer rather than the main hero, in addition, this film is able to make itself feel so set apart from the Avengers, despite the film being on earth, Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor were both films outside of Earth, yet Ant-Man reaches the same level of separation as those films, but like I said, resides on Earth, which feels great, because there are tiny moments when Age of Ultron and other Avengers are mentioned just so you know this movie is still on Earth. Much like Ant-Man, Yellowjacket is also taken differently into this movie, originally, Yellowjacket was also used by Hank Pym as it uses the same technology of Ant-Man's suit, but in this film, The Yellowjacket technology is used for the role of antagonist, as Darren Cross takes on the mantle of being Yellowjacket, an interesting turn, as this is not the first time the use of characters has changed their affiliation, in the comics, it was Hank Pym who created Ultron, not Iron Man, so, in this universe, it feels distinguishable enough to make sense in the eyes of non-comic book readers. The film, much like Age of Ultron, also doesn't shy away from humor and comedy, and since this film uses new technology, it was applied for that same effect, as what I call the "perspective humor" is taken, where essentially, while the action of Ant-Man and Yellowjacket is intense and Suspenseful, when you view it from a normal person's perspective it's hilarious to watch, I found myself laughing several times at the jokes this film brought to the table. Time to wrap up this review, Overall, this film is a great conclusion to an already acclaimed series of preceeding films, hitting it's climax with Age of Ultron, however, Ant-Man can be viewed as two things in particular, Phase 2's Bow all wrapped up, or the calm before the storm! This has been Shadow's Review of Ant-Man, Thanks for Reading! OVERALL SCORE: 9/10 And once again, don't forget to stay until the VERY end of the credits, you'll like it! Category:Blog posts